1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving technique for a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a backlight for a liquid crystal panel, white light emitting diodes (which will be simply referred to as “LEDs” hereafter) having improved properties from the perspective of a long operating life, low power consumption, and a wide color range are employed instead of conventional CCFLs (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps) or EEFLs (External Electrode Fluorescent Lamps).